Have You Ever?
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Danny's P.O.V...Danny sits alone in his room after breaking up with Sam and he's wondering if it was the right thing for him to do. After realizing he made a mistake, what will happen and will Sam take him back? One-Shot!


**Have You Ever?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Danny Phantom Characters

By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)

"It's over!" Danny yelled at Sam. "And I mean it this time. I am sick and tired of you acting the way that you do. Always seeing the dark side of things ... yeah, I know your a goth and I don't want you to change yourself but please, could you at least try to be happy sometimes?" Danny threw his hands up in the air.

Sam's violet eyes started to built up with tears. She and Danny had been going out for well over eight months now, that is they were until Danny had dumped her. Sam wasn't only sad ... no, she was mad. "Danny, why is it that I got to act all happy? Huh? I mean you said you wanted me to be myself and that's me?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, just because your a goth doesn't mean you have to darken your outlook on EVERYTHING. I want our relationship to have a little sunlight in it, geez ..." Dany buried his face in his sweaty hands and started to cry.

"Danny... I love you, we can work things out ... I know we can and we will just please, please..." Sam begged. She really didn't like where this was going.

"Nope, I already made my decision, as if now I am single and so are you. I don't even know if I love you anymore and I think we seriously need a break from each other, your dark ways are getting to me and so are you," Danny told Sam coldly.

Sam gasped. What the heck was wrong with Danny? And why did he wait until now to cut the rope of their relationship? For goodness sake, they have been together for almost nine months now. What was his problem? Sam was also sad and upset. The guy she had loved all of her life and her boyfriend for almost nine months had just broken her heart. But her anger got the best of her and she slapped Danny across the face. "You jerk!" she yelled. Then Sam stormed out of Danny's room and down the stairs and out the door. She ran down the street. It was raining out, like it normally was when your lifes all messed up or when your living with the worst circumstances ever. And Sam was. Hers and Danny's break-up was the hardest thing she have ever went through in her entire life. She slowly walked down the wet sidewalk that led to her home. Her violet eyes was full of tears and her face was tear stained. She couldn't understand why Danny would do such a thing. Maybe it was a ghost? But Danny didn't seem like he was under a spell so it wasn't that. Maybe he was going through a rough time? No... he said that she always had to see the dark side of things? Maybe she did go a little too far with her goth ways but it was too late to change now was it? Or wasn't it? She'd didn't know all she knew was that she was confused and that she loved Danny with all of her heart and she would do anything to get him back, anything.

Danny Fenton walked around his room, tears falling from his icy blue eyes. He had just broken up with the girl that had stolen his heart many years ago. He felt like crap for saying the stuff he said to her but he needed to tell her what was on his mind. He didn't mean to be so harash but he was and that was just something he had to live with for a long time, or at least until he got to talk to Sam about what he did. He wanted to make things better than what they were at the moment but he felt that they needed a break anyway but still he didn't want it to be as heart-breaking as it was. He still loved her with his whole heart and soul but the way she always darken everything, even the happiest moments, it borthered him deeply.

Danny sat down on his bed and he grabbed a box that contained pictures of Sam along with pictures of him and Sam. There was also some things that belonged to Sam, such as lipstick, gum, her hair and other belongings. There was also some love notes in there as well. Danny started to cry. Now he started to wonder, was breaking up with Sam the right thing to do, or not?

Sam Manson was lid down on her bed. Her face was buried in a red pillow and she was still crying and she showed no sides of stopping anytime soon. She still couldn't believe that Danny had broken up with her. She knew something more needed to be said in that conversation by Danny, but it wasn't said. Deep down in her heart she knew that, she knew Danny had more to tell her but then again, she could be wrong. She just really wanted to talk to Danny more about what happended. She wanted to apologize for slapping him across the face and for calling him a jerk. Yeah, maybe he did deserve it at the moment but he didn't deserve to be ignored by ehr forever. That was it. Sam was going to try to talk to Danny, somehow, and work things out and to find out more about what happened, maybe the next day at school things would be okay, maybe...

Danny Fenton woke up the next morning with a headache and a bad stomach. If it was any normal day, he would of stayed home from school but he wanted to go and try to talk to Sam. He knew that Sam would be in school, she was trying to get perfect attendance this year. There was nobody else in their grade ten class that had made it this far into the year without missing a day, so he knew Sam wouldn't give up now, not only with five weeks of school left, there was no way. So Danny garbbed a dark pair of denium jeans and her pulled on a red t-shirt. Then he walked downstairs and quickly ate his toast and drank his orange juice, then he ran back upstairs and he brushed his teeth and hair and he went back into his bedroom. He had about one hour and a half left before he left the house and he decided to write a poem for Sam, like he often did. So he sat down at his computer and started to type.

**Have You Ever?**

_I yelled at you,_

_Told you things that we're true,_

_Today my feelings for you are more clear,_

_But having you lost forever is my greatest fear,_

_Have You Ever, Made a mistake that cost you your life?_

_I made one that may of caused me to lose my future wife,_

_Don't let this ruin what we got,_

_We got each other and to me, that means a lot,_

_I'm sorry for what I did to you,_

_I really didn't mean it, none of it's true,_

_I love you with my whole entire heart,_

_And it's killing me that we're being torn apart,_

_Have You Ever, realized what you did was wrong?_

_Like freaking out when you should of tried to stay calm?_

_Well I made that mistake and I ended up hurting you,_

_I'm sorry it really was a stupid thing for me to do,_

_I'm sorry, please forgive me,_

_Together forever, we're meant to be,_

_You're my soul mate I know you are,_

_If we get through this I'll be the happiest guy on the planet by far,_

_Have You Ever, hoped for something so great,_

_Like forgiveness from your date,_

_I love you, please we can get through this together,_

_Because I know I'm going to love you forever and ever._

Danny printed of the paper and he put it in a purple frame that had a heart shaped and there was room enough left from him to add a picture of him and Sam together. He put it in his bookbag and walked to school. He went straight to his locker and waited. Seems Sam's locker was next to his, he figured she'd be there anytime soon and he would be able to talk to her but he was wrong.

Oh yeah, she did come and she was alone but she was different. She had her black hair curled and she was wearing pink eye shadow, also with a pink belly-tanktop and a short mini-skirt that was white. She had on pink heels as well. She walked up to Danny and she smiled. "The sun is shining, the sky is blue, this is like totally a great day huh Danny?" Sam said while opening ehr locker.

Danny just gawked at Sam. Wow? Was this actually Sam? And was was she wearing ... pink? Sam hated pink with a passion. Was it what Danny had said to her the night before? But Sam never did let ANYBODY'S opinion get to her, NEVER! So why was she ...? Danny was confused. "Okay Sam, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just expressing how I feel... bright sunny days are just like my ways, geez Danny, why are you so gloom? Can't you try to see the bright side, like me?" Sam smiled and twirled around.

"For goodness sake we broke up yesterday and now your all happy? That sure proves how much you care," Danny mumbled.

Okay, so Sam was trying to be happy but Danny got her mad. "Daniel Fenton, you're the one who broke up with me, you broke my heart and I love you ... and you told me you broke up with me because I always saw the dark side of things, so I thought maybe if I acted like this, maybe you'd love me again," Sam almost started to cry again.

Danny looked at Sam deeply in the eyes. "Please, don't cry, I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean anything. You don't have to change yourself for me to love you, because I still do and always have. I was thinking a lot last night and I realized, I could never live my life without you," Danny told Sam.

Sam smiled and jumped into his arms. "I love you Danny," she told him. Then she smiled and kissed his soft lips.

Danny kissed back and smiled. When they broke from the kiss Danny took out the poem he wrote and handed it to Sam.

Sam read the poems and it made her cry. She had never felt so much love, so much emotion from a poem. "Oh Danny.." Sam said. "Thank you," she grabbed his hand. "I love you so much and I know you want me to be myself but I did go a little too far with my gothic ways and I'm going to try to see the bright side from now on, but I'm still a goth.." she said then she looked down at her clothes and noticed what she was wearing. "Well...maybe not today but you know what I mean," she laughed.

Danny laughed with her and he smiled again. Then their eyes met once more and they shared yet another passionate kiss but was rudely interupted by the bell for first period too begin. Shoot, why did all good moments have to be ruined like this?

**The End**

**It was short and sweet. I only hope somebody out there enjoyed this. Whoa... man this weekend had a nice few updates. Oh well, until next time: God Bless! XOXOXO! Love You All!**

**Desiree**


End file.
